Cage of the Untamed
by moonshadow427
Summary: The Gods of Olympus have lived and died, or so everyone believed. But what if someone were to tell you that those 'gods' people worshiped all that time ago, were not actually gods, only mutants who took the opportunity to rise to power? And what if one of them were still alive to this day and fighting along side the Brotherhood? What if she wasn't the only one left? Pietro/OC
1. Chapter 1

WATXM fanfic-

Chapter 1-

"**I can't believe you got us caught! AGAIN!" **a deep voice screamed in my mind, aggravating to no end. I groaned and rubbed circles around my temple,

"_Shut up! I am not in the mood to hear from you right now!" _I snapped back looking around the cell I was in. _"Besides I just came here for the food." _The voice grunted angrily but made no comment on my supposed stupidity.

I waited around for a while, hoping for someone to come with a plate. When they didn't I looked across the hallway, a black haired guy sat there, spinning something in his fingers.

"Hey! You!" I called. He looked up and shot me a cocky grin.

"Hey pretty lady, you don't look like the kind of girl who should be trapped in a place like this, you interested in gettin' free?" I shrugged,

"Well one, you sound like a salesman and two I can get out whenever I want, what's the food like here?" he looked shocked but shook his head,

"It's prison food." He said as if that was all the explanation he needed and it was.

"And here I hoped they would be a bit nicer…I shouldn't have expected as much." I mumbled in disgust.

I slipped my hand through my electrocuted bars and poked at the control panel next to the door. I took a deep breath and shot a sharp blast of heat through the wires, frying them and all the wires back to the main control center. There was a small, unplanned explosion that set off quite a few alarms but it did ultimately shut down all of the other cells, freeing all the Mutants in my section.

Guards came running, freaking out while the mutants sprinted away from their prisons, happy to be free. I on the other hand calmly walked down the hallway in a leisurely saunter; any guard came near me they were repelled by my now burning hot skin.

"_Well that was boring, oh well." _I sighed mentally as some other guard fell backwards with a scream, my acute hearing picked up the subtle sounds of burning skin and I let out a happy sigh, I loved that sound…

I finally made it outside and looked up at the moon with a small smile,

"Well! Thanks for your hospitality!" I shouted backwards, I saw Ross run outside holding some kind of weapon so I crouched down, calling my deep red, basically black, wings and launched myself into the air, flying away.

I swooped over the city, looking down sadly, the world has gone to hell over the past…while…that I've been around.

I shook my head and dipped my right wing slightly, heading towards the suburbs of the city. I landed in a dark alley and my wings vanished back beneath my skin. I tugged the cloak I had hidden in the shadows out and pulled it around my body, slipping out and heading towards the house I was looking for.

I walked up the four stone steps leading towards the front door. I glanced around carefully, checking if anyone was marking me and where I went, I didn't want these people getting in trouble. I didn't see anyone so I knocked on the door.

I waited a few seconds before there was a scuffle on the other side of the door and I guessed someone looked through the peep hole before the latch was undone and a middle aged man stood before me with a smile.

"Alyx! Come to steal our food are we now?" I beamed at the man, he was tall with brown hair and nice blue eyes,

"Of course I am!" I chirped and sniffed the air. "I smell chili!" he chuckled,

"Your nose is never wrong! Amy even made extra, just in case you stopped by." I beamed and walked around him and into the spicy smelling house.

"Who was it dear? Was it our usual visitor?" a female voice called from the dining room.

"Yup! I'm here for your food!" I called happily.

"Alyx! We haven't seen you in a few weeks! How has it been? Sit down, we were just about to eat." She gestured to the table and I pulled out a chair, sitting down and staring hungrily at the bowl that she placed in front of me.

"It's been fine, as good as it could be for a wanted criminal." I said nonchalantly, they knew I was a mutant, I was friends with their son, who's also a mutant. He had gone into hiding when things got really bad, I had an open invitation to stay with him but I was set on helping other mutants around here, those weaker than I was.

"Hmm…" the man, Chris, 'said' with a frown. We ate in silence the only noise something from the _clink_ of silverware. After we all finished Chris laid down his spoon and looked at me, a hardness in his eyes that made me know exactly what he was going to say.

"I think it's time you gave up on this little hero act and go join Andy!" I sighed and placed my spoon down as well, calmly dabbing at my face with my napkin, folding it and setting it aside.

"I'm going to continue helping mutants, mostly the ones that have weaker abilities than I do, when I find that everything is well set up in this town I will go _get_ Andy and bring him back here, you haven't seen him in a few years right?"

"That's beside the point! You're barely twenty years old! You're placing too much on yourself!" he insisted.

"Actually I appear twenty-one but I have lived many years longer than that, I know things that only appear in your nightmares, I have seen _gods_, I think I can handle this." I growled, fighting my temper down, trying to keep it in check.

"I don't care what you've seen! You are just a girl and you need to let the teams take care of it! Everything will work out, just go find Andy and stay with him! Let someone _else_ work!" I shook my head angrily.

"No! I will not just sit back and watch other people fight for my beliefs! I will fight for myself and only when peace has returned will I sit back, and if that can't happen I'll die trying!" I snapped, losing control of my already overactive temper and standing up.

"That's my point! You're going to get yourself killed!" Chris shouted back, standing as well. We glared at each other angrily, both of us too stubborn to back down.

"Alyx, we understand you want to stand up for your kind and we understand that, we're just worried for your safety." Amy said soothingly, placing a hand on her husband's shoulder.

"Well don't be. I can't be killed." I turned away and headed towards the door, "I tried." I muttered, mostly to myself before launching out the door, shooting into the air.

Now I circled the city angrily, the mere _thought_ of backing away and running makes me tense and agitated, and the only way to cure that is a good old fashion _fight_.

"_Yah…that's what I need! I need to fight something."_ I thought to myself and looked over the city.

I kept flying, looking for _some_ kind of fight to join in on. I finally heard the sounds of a fight and I dived towards it. There was a large crowd of mardies surrounding what looked like just one mutant.

That mutant happened to be the leader of the X-Men. I circled around once, now unsure if I should get involved with him but my anger and lack of planning made me pin my wings and shoot into the fray. Just in landing I knocked down about seven of the mardies but they quickly filled in the gap, forcing me to back into the center, my back turned to Wolverine.

"Who are you?" he snarled, he sounded tired, who _knows_ how long he's been fighting here. I glanced over my shoulder at him and smirked,

"Nec tibi cura de aliquo." I said, ignoring his confused look and focusing my mutation in my hands and creating two daggers made solely of fire.

I smiled and launched myself at the mardies, slicing their weapons and knocking them out, I was actually itching to do a little more but with Wolverine right there I didn't want him to decide I was a maniac and try to kill me, that was a long fight I did _not_ want to get involved in. So instead of killing them a few of them got painful gashes. I got to listen to the songs of their screams and their flesh burning.

I fought for about fifteen minutes, the number of mardies dramatically decreasing as I swung. Finally there were no more, they were all either moaning in pain, withering on the ground or simply out cold. I straightened up and got rid of my daggers. I turned to face Wolverine, he obviously didn't trust me, his claws were still out and he looked ready to keep fighting even though I could hear his heart beat faster than normal and his breath come out in exhausted pants.

"I'm not going to fight you, I was just mad and needed a good fight, yours was just the first one I could find." I explained, hands up. He relaxed and nodded,

"Fine." He said gruffly and straightened up, retracting his claws. "What side are you on kid?" I chuckled and waved to the MRD soldiers,

"One: don't call me kid, two: obviously not theirs." He glared at me,

"Brotherhood or Us." he clarified. I made a face,

"Neither as of now. I'm just a free-flying mutant." I chuckled at my own joke.

"You fight well, come to the institute, we always have room for mutants." I frowned and shook my head,

"Nah, I usually don't work well with others. Thanks anyway though." I smiled and, just as I was about to take to the air I heard the sound of a hammer clicking back. I spun around just in time for the bullet to be let flying and hit me square in the ribs. I gasped and stumbled back a step. My hand flew up to the wound, getting covered with what little blood spilled before I started to heal. I looked at the blood and back at the horrified MRD officer.

"O interrogavit enim nunc." I snarled in my native tongue which I only tend to use when I'm pissed or being polite, not sure why I use it when I'm polite but I do.

I stalked forward, creating another dagger in my hand but this one was wicked and curved, glowing red, making it look like it was already stained in blood. I slashed the gun in half and grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him up so he was level with me.

"I should slit your throat, I should cut off your hands and let you bleed to death, I should shoot _you_ in the ribs, see how _you_ like it." I hissed,

"Hey! Cool it!" Wolverine snarled.

"He just shot me!" I argued viciously, still glaring at the man, watching him shake in terror delightfully.

"You're not helping your kind with that kind of brutality. You're better then they are." He growled, tightening his fist impossibly around my arm.

I continued to glare down at the terrified Mardie in disgust before letting out a breath and calming down. Wolverine took my hint and let me go. I rolled my wrist and turned, lashing out to knock him unconscious, spitting at him.

"Why don't you come back to the institute? Give you a safe roof over your head." He offered.

"I don't work too well with others." I sighed.

"I'd say you just proved yourself wrong." He shot back, pointing around at the unconscious bodies. My lips twitched up in amusement and I shook my head.

"I don't _like_ working with others." I revised. "Thanks for the fight."

With that I took back to the skies.

I landed in the little red barn I was staying in as of right now and settled down to sleep.

I was half-way asleep when I heard the sound of thunder. I shot up straight and curled into the shadows, the night had been perfectly clear, I didn't smell a coming thunderstorm which could only mean one thing.

"**Zeus." **My other voice spoke. I nodded in agreement and hoped he wouldn't be able to find me but, in a flash of bright light, he stood before me.

"Well if it isn't my little Guardian!" he crowed, "I thought someone had finally found a way to do you in!" I scowled at him.

"No, I'm fine, he's fine now go away." I spat.

"Aw…still so mean, he really has changed you hasn't he." I froze and shook my head,

"No, he simply helped me realize who I really was, on the inside anyway." the large man before me chuckled, he was tall and well-built with blonde hair and a matching blonde beard, he was also wearing a purple toga…yah…he needs to get caught up on the customs around this era.

"As long as you believe that I'll keep letting you, but I can't have you running off like you did, I lost you for two full years, it was only that recent blood-lust filled fury you slipped into a few minutes ago that let me find you again." I glared at the ground and said nothing.

"I sense you are tired, sleep now you need rest, for you are the custos incomprehensibils." He said, without thinking I responded.

"Semper in manum catenis, et non dimittet." He nodded and smiled, giving me a pat on the head. That one little touch turned my eyelids as heavy as lead and I slipped into a deep slumber, his quiet laughter floating in my dreams.

**A/N- OKAY PEOPLE! This is the first chapter of my story! This will have a large amount of Greek Mythology, her use of Latin instead of Greek will be explained. As time goes on I do mostly get rid of the latin so just bear with me on the few chapters that have it. I'm kinda crappy at updating, but I'm good with writing. I already have 44 chapters of this story written and the ending all planned out (Good for all you people, means I'm actually going to finish it) Tell me if you like it, and if you do, I'll keep it coming. **

**Actually, I've had this written since…early 2012 but I just got back from seeing Age of Ultron for the second time and I realized I **_**really**_** need some more Pietro in my life. He'll be coming in next chapter, don't you worry. **

**Latin to English-**

Nec tibi cura de aliquot- 'Not someone you have to worry about'

O interrogavit enim nunc- 'Oh you asked for it now'

custos incomprehensibils- 'the Keeper of the uncatchable'

Semper in manum catenis, et non dimittet- 'the chains are forever in my fist and I will not let go'


	2. Chapter 2

WATXM fanfic-

Hey! Decided to post two chapters in one night because, you know…first chapter was lacking my favorite asshole! So he's chapter two, hope you enjoy! Also, as a side note…no, Alyx is not schizophrenic, that will be explained.

Chapter 2-

I woke up and stretched, something cold against my skin. I blinked and looked down, around my neck was a beautiful silver necklace I had _not_ been wearing when I went to sleep.

It was a silver lightning bolt. It was simple but terrifying all the same.

"Zeus." I hissed

"**Take it off." **The voice commanded. I agreed at once, reaching behind me to find the clasp. My brow furrowed and I trailed my fingers over the whole chain.

"It doesn't have a clasp...and we both know whatever Zeus makes cannot be broke." He growled angrily but said nothing more. We were both silent for a while, I tugged uselessly on the chain, getting nowhere.

"**Leave. Now!" **he suddenly commanded. My head snapped forward, jumping up and spreading my wings. I may not like the captured spirit I held but I'd learned to listen to him.

I made it out just as the MRD busted down the door, an elderly man in their midst.

"I swear I saw a woman fly into my barn, _fly_!" I blinked, okay, so maybe it wasn't so abandoned after all…but I'd been here for a good five days. That's odd.

I flew out and sighed.

"Thanks for the tip." I muttered, flying into the clouds.

I flew around for a while,

"**Mutant! Coming fast!" **I gasped.

"_HERE?!"_

"**Yes here now move!" **I looked around and dived, keeping my wings tucked.

"Hello." A voice said from beside me, I turned my head and gasped, there was someone _flying_ beside me! I snapped my wings open and choked back a yelp of pain, my wings felt like they were going to be torn from my sockets, but I shot higher into the air.

"Wait! I'm friendly." The man said, he looked to be about the same age as me with blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing a red and white outfit thing, it looked strange but whatever.

"Who are you?" I snarled, creating a flame dagger.

"I'm not going to fight you. I'm Angel. I'm sort of an X-Man." I leveled out, hovering in the air.

"Sort of?"

"Yes, I'm not exactly with them as of now, but I was one and I support them." I relaxed and dissolved the dagger.

"Fine." I said with a smile, not saying my name.

"Would you mind telling me your name?" I frowned,

"I'm…"

"**Don't tell him!" **I rolled my eyes,

"Artemis…" I made up wildly. He frowned, out wings beating in sync, he obviously didn't believe me.

"Nice to meet you Artemis, I haven't seen you around here before, are you new?" I shook my head.

"I've been here for about six months, but before that I was…around." I said, shuffling awkwardly and looking around to see where we were actually. It appeared we were over the water, a little farther away there was a beautiful mansion on a cliff.

"**ANOTHER MUTANT!" **He screamed in my head. I tensed and looked away,

"What are you—oh hello Storm." A beautiful woman flew up, with no wings, she was also wearing a slightly strange outfit that hid her identity, her white hair waved behind her, it was in striking comparison to her dark skin.

"Hello Warren." I eyed 'Angel' in annoyance, sure I didn't tell him my real name but he should've told me! The woman, Storm, turned to me with curious smile on her face, "And who is this?" I bowed my head,

"I'm Artemis, quod te delectat mulier." I said and smiled. They both frowned in confusion, "A pleasure to meet you ma'am." I translated they nodded in understanding.

"A pleasure to meet you as well. I don't believe I've seen you before are you—"

"No, I've been here for a while but I try to stay low." I cut her off and explained, blowing a piece of hair out of my face.

"**Let's go!" **My voice snapped.

"It was nice meeting you, good bye." With that slightly rude dismissal I dove away.

xXx

Storm and Warren looked at each other and shrugged, turning and continuing back to the mansion.

"What a wonderful surprise! How are you Warren?" Hank McCoy, or Beast, asked.

"I'm great, we ran into a new to us mutant in the sky." Wolverine looked up in slight curiosity,

"She says she's been here for about six months, but I have never seen her." Storm added.

"Hm…interesting, what can she do?" Hank asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"Well she has wings and she created a dagger out of fire." Wolverine stood up,

"That's the girl I saw before, who fought off those Mardies." He growled.

"Maybe this is a mutant we should look into." Hank said seriously the four gathered mutants nodded.

xXx

I flew around the city, bored out of my mind before I finally landed in an alleyway and walked out into the streets…only to get practically run over by a green blur.

"Dampnare ad infernum! WATCH IT!" I screamed, sitting up.

"What are you talking about?! You stepped in front of me!" the jerk yelled at me.

"**Please tell me I'm imagining things and I don't recognize that voice." **The voice pleaded in my head. My eyes went wide and I focused on the person glaring at me.

"P-Pietro?!" I gasped.

I can count on one hand how many people know my secret, why did I have to just run into one of the few that does?!

"You've got to be kidding me…_Alyx?!" _he looked around, grabbed my hand and yanked me back into the alley I had just walked out of.

"What are you doing here?! I thought you died!" I glared at him and yanked my arm free, crossing them over my chest,

"Nice to see you too, and I healed…I can do that you know." I growled.

"Why didn't you come tell us?! We've been looking for you for years!"

"I had other issues to worry about. Why the hell were you looking for me?" I demanded, eyes narrowed.

"We want you to join the Brotherhood." Pietro stated simply.

"You want me to what now?!" I screeched.

"You heard me." He said, trying to appear serious but there was a glint in his eyes that could only be described as devilish mirth. I opened my mouth to object but he cut me off, "I know you're secret, you do this and my silence has once again been paid off." I moaned in annoyance,

"Fine! I'll join your Brotherhood! But if I hear word that _anyone_ has learned about him I will personally cut off both your legs!" I threated heatedly. He put in hands up in surrender and smirked,

"Glad to have you on the team!" I grumbled in annoyance, "Now get a move on, I need to get back or something's probably going to happen." I sighed,

"_You mind?" _I begrudgingly asked my spirit.

"**Yes, but take it anyway." **

I felt a warmth go through me and I smiled at the exhilarating tingly feeling. The spirit in my body had an almost unlimited supply of power and so would I if he just gave up his pride and bonded with me! But he won't so I can only borrow his power to enhance my own. I had a tiny bit of superhuman speed, a lot less than Pietro but with the extra boost from him I could keep up with my old white haired friend.

"Are you ready yet?" he snipped. I glared at him, eyes glowing gold. "I'll take that as a yes." He darted away and I sprinted after him, my form seeming to extend and travel behind me, even as I kept moving.

I followed Pietro, annoyed I had been sucked into this. He led me up the stairs to the top few floors of a partially destroyed building. We both skidded to a stop and my captured spirit took his power back instantly.

"Wow…nice place you got here." I muttered, raising an eyebrow.

"It's secret and no one can find us here. I'll introduce you to the team, stay here." And with that he was off. I heard doors slam over and over again and shouted commands before he was back, appearing beside me.

A few minutes later five people, obviously mutants, trudged out of the back rooms, annoyed about being woken up.

"What do you want Pietro, we all had late night and we want to sleep!" a light blue skinned woman with a darker blue spot over her eye groaned.

Besides her there was a _very_ fat and tall guy, a green skinned lanky dude, a buff guy with a goatee and a girl wearing an X-Men uniform. I raised an eyebrow at the obviously contradicting outfit and waited to be introduced.

"Meet Alyxandra. She's the newest member of the Brotherhood." I offered a tiny salute,

"Pietro, why is it called the brotherhood if there are girls?" I asked, glancing up at him, not liking the fact I was shorter than him,

"Why is it called mankind?" he shot back. I frowned and shrugged.

"Well Alyxandra—"

"Call me Alyx." I cut in.

"Okay, Alyx, I'm Domino," the blue skinned one, "This is Blob," fat guy…shocking, "Avalanche," goatee buff guy, "Toad," Green skinned, "And Rouge." X-Man girl. I nodded in greeting again and eyed X-Man girl again,

"Quid gerunt an X-Viri uniformis?" There was a dead silence. I frowned, why wasn't she responding?

"**You spoke in Latin again." **He supplied helpfully. Well that explains it…sometimes I don't notice.

"Oh, sorry, I said Why do you wear an X-Men uniform?" Rouge shrugged,

"I used to be an X-Man and this is the only uniform I have." I nodded,

"Makes sense."

"You still have that 'Latin Problem' of yours?" Pietro asked rhetorically. I glared at him,

"Still got that 'attitude problem' of yours?" I snapped back. The group snickered and Pietro glared at me,

"Now listen here Alyx—" I waved him off,

"Oh lighten up Pietro, you know I don't really hate your attitude." I laughed. He huffed in annoyance,

"Fine, Domino, show our new member a room." I kept laughing and followed after Domino, Rouge hesitated before coming along too.

Domino led me down the hall and to an empty, yet dirty, room.

"Sorry the rooms aren't all that nice, but we _are_ living in a destroyed skyscraper. I grinned,

"Don't worry about it, I've been living in a barn and many other places before that. I'm just happy to have a bed." Rouge scoffed,

"Spoken like a true mutant fugitive." She said in her southern accent, crossing her arms.

"Yup, hey, do you know any places around here that I could get some clothing at, this is all I got." I flinched and looked at my destroyed black jeans and ruined red shirt.

"Sure, we can take you there tonight, but first, tell us about yourself, how'd you end up with the Brotherhood." I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I ran into Pietro and he decided to call upon the never ending list of favors I owe him, and he got me to join." I shrugged,

"Damn, must suck to be in Pietro's debt." Domino said, shifting her weight to one side.

"Well I avoided him for a few years…he kinda thought I died." I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"How'd you pull that off?!" Rouge gasped.

"Uh…long story, it involves a building exploding with me still inside." They both stared at me in shock but I just laughed. "So, to change the subject, what can all of you do?" They relaxed slightly.

"I'm a marksman, almost impossible for me to miss." Domino explained, patting the twin gun holsters on her hips.

"I-I can take people's abilities, memories and powers…if I touch them." I blinked,

"That's amazing, but I suggest you not…touch me." I laughed, "I think my memories would be a little too much for you." Rouge raised an eyebrow before her eyes narrowed in slight suspicion.

"So what can you do?" Domino asked, not noticing her friend's new suspicion.

"Me? Well I can create and control fire and heat, I have wings, and healing."

"Are you girl's done _gossiping_? I need to talk to Alyx." I rolled my eyes and stood, following the speed demon who had appeared outside the door to a high class room, much better furnished with a computer and everything.

"Why does my room look like a dump when you have rooms like this?!" I snapped.

"Just fix it up yourself, now I have someone I want you to talk to." He darted across the room and pressed a button, a holographic image appeared in the center of the room. My eyes widened,

"Magneto."

**REVIEW!**

**Give me anything you want on Alyx. I want to make sure I crafted her alright. I've put a lot of time into her. I'd really hate to realize she's actually not very good of a character so if you see anything that I should fix, tell me right away. Thanks!**

**Latin to English-**

Quod te delectat mulier- A pleasure to meet you ma'am

Dampnare ad infernum- Damn you to hell

Quid gerunt an X-Viri uniformis?- Why do you wear an X-Men uniform?


End file.
